Goodbye War
by yuffie the GREATEST ninja EVER
Summary: this is a one shot about sasuke and naruto. narusasu, yaoi


This is a one shot about Sasuke and Naruto in the middle of a war. This is narusasu and does have suggestive yaoi scenes/memories in it; so if you hate yaoi or shonen ai, don't read. Mmkay thanks.

-A.H.

Goodbye war 

Naruto remembered when he had met Sasuke. They were just children at the time.

Sasuke had been running, tears blurring his vision, gunshots and shells sounding, when he slammed into the blond.

They both let out a yell and covered their faces in fear, expecting a soldier, or, even worse, the impact of shell shrapnel.

Once they both timidly removed their hands from their faces, Naruto stared, noticing that this was another child in this war torn country, scared and alone, just like him. Then he noticed, this boy was very thin and beat up. He was looking at the blond through big, dark eyes that were full of fear. Naruto looked at him funny and asked, "are you afraid of me?"

The pale boy glared, his eyes flashing like fire and retorted, "No, usuratonkachi (you idiot), I just don't associate with people like you"

Now it was Naruto's turn to get mad. "Well, you don't look so good either!" he shot back, as venomous as possible.

Sasuke was about to retort, his eyes still ablaze with irritation and anger, but before he could, a shell went off very nearby, sending shrapnel and filth flying.

They both screamed and clung to each other in fear as the debris flew over their heads. Even after it was over, they still clung to one another, shaking all over.

Naruto remembered this as he sat at his best friend and lover's grave, cursing this damned war, cursing himself for not being able to save his Sasuke. He mourned his loss everyday at this grave stone, wanting so badly to have the other boy at his side, leaning into him, his warm body pressed against his, warming him in this war.

But that would never be again. Naruto would never hold him again, never protect him again, never talk to him again, never make love to him again…

It hurt so bad. Sasuke was all he had in this world, and he let him slip away. He was 16 when he died. A mere 16 years of age when that damned land mine stole him away.

Naruto had told him not to go onto the field, that it was too dangerous. But, there was a food pack in the field; there was really food! And they were so hungry. So very, very hungry. So Naruto gave in, and kissed the smaller boys lips one last time, letting him go. He had gone but five steps when the land mine exploded. Five steps and he was blown into pieces before Naruto's eyes.

He remembered screaming and running to him, finding Sasuke's arm blown off and his face bloodied and mangled. He was in such bad shape that Naruto knew he wouldn't make it, but he tried, oh did he try to bring his lover back. But try as he might, Sasuke was as good as dead.

His beauty was no more. Naruto would never taste him or smell him again.

The blond still remembered exactly how Sasuke tasted before he was blown apart. He tasted sweet like cherries, despite the dust and filth that covered both of their bodies. So sweet, so innocent, so beautiful, Naruto thought, tears streaming down his face, making tracks in the filth that was caked to it.

He wanted him back. He wanted his angel back. He almost wanted to see Sasuke sobbing, which he didn't do often, and just to hold him close. Tell him everything would be ok. Make love to him and wake up in the morning on their filthy futons and find him sleeping soundly beside him. Oh, how he wanted that again.

But it would never be. War had stolen him from him. Filthy, cruel, war. He would never forget his Sasu-chan or what war did to him.

And on that note, he pulled his dagger out and plunged it deep in his chest, a final sob penetrating his body. There he fell, before his lover's grave. He was gone from this terrible war; gone forever, just like his angel.

Wow. That was a sad one.  Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed this one shot!

P.S.: I may be discontinuing my sasusaku fic "I'm back".

-A.H.


End file.
